Konoha High School: La Chica Nueva
by master.chief.spartan201
Summary: Cuando el mejor amigo de Naruto, Sasuke se va a estudiar a Estados Unidos la vida social de Naruto cayo, por lo que dedico el tiempo a estudiar, con el transcurso del tiempo mejoro y no se ha metido en problemas, tiempo despues recupero su vida amorosa, con la Chica Nueva


Konoha High School: La Chica Nueva

No soy, ni dueño, ni creador de Naruto, ni de Sword Art Online, tampoco de sus personajes

Para los que conocen mi otro Fic "Naruto: El Muro" esta es una historia al estilo Konoha Highschool además me dara ideas para la segunda y tercer temporada.

Me concentrare en el Bullyng (hubo una época en donde lo sufri)

Capitulo 1 .- La chica Nueva.

Naruto Uzumaki es un chico promedio de la prestigiosa Konoha Highschool, quien siempre ha sido un chico alegre, feliz, practicante del Ninjutsu de su maestro y padrastro Jiraya, aunque no tenía muchos amigos trataba de sonreir, un dia de la nada su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha se mudo a America para estudiar, todo se fue abajo.

Sus amigos se separaron de el, Hinata y el rompieron, por alguna extraña razón le comenzaron a hacer bullyng, en su red social siempre era molestado, paso el tiempo, no tenia a nadie, solo a su padrastro, una noche sin hacer nada y estando deprimido, abrió un libro y comenzó a estudiar, desde que llegaba de la escuela practicaba Ninjutsu y estudiaba, cosa que sorprendió a todos pues sus calificaciones comenzaban a mejorar.

Pero seguía infeliz, sufria Bullyng de todos, incluso de Hinata, y siempre se pregunta ¿alguien lo hara feliz?

Naruto: (Corriedo) Llego…..Tarde…

Una familia se estaba mudando a una Casa, una familia nueva, un padre, una madre y su hija

Carla (Madre de Shinon **N/A: No tengo idea como se llama asi que le pondré asi**): (una mujer con una tez clara, ojos cafes, un peinado liso negro y una altura de 1.81 Mts, lleva una blusa azul cielo, con mangas que llegan hasta el codo, con un pantalón de mezclilla pegado hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos negros)Hija, ten cuidado con esa caja.

¿?: Si mama (llevaba una caja grande que la cubria).

Clark (Padre de Shinon **N/A: No tengo idea como se llama asi que le pondré asi**): (un hombre con una tez blanca, ojos negros, pelo café claro y corto con una altura de 1.90 Mts, con una camisea azul con mangas, un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis negros )Querida, ¿Mis herramientas están adentro?

Carla: Creo que no querido, ¡Shinon puedes ver si las herramientas de tu padre están ahi! .

Shinon: (la tez clara, el pelo de color Azul con dos colas atadas por cintas de color rosa, Sus tres medidas son 80-61-81 y una altura de 1.61 Mts, lleva una blusa azul obscuro, con mangas verdes, con un pantalón de mezclilla pegado hasta los tobillos y unos tenis blancos con rayas) Si Mama, aquí están.

La familia habia terminado de meter las cajas.

Shinon: (Saliendo de su casa para cerrar la puerta del camión de mudanza) Ire a cerrar la puerta del camión.

Ya en la puerta del camión la logro cerrar, al mismo tiempo que Naruto daba la vuelta para llegar a Konoha Highschool.

Naruto: [Bien voy a llegar a tiempo voy a….]

Naruto no se dio cuenta que choco con Shinon, rápidamente ambos caían en la misma dirección pero el la abrazo y la giro para que no chocara con el suelo, y Naruto chocara con la espalda.

Naruto (Quejándose): Auch….Eso dolió.

Shinon: a mi no (Mientras se levantaba se dio cuenta que estaba encima de Naruto)

Naruto: (Rascándose la cabeza y levantándose)Si porque evite que chocaras….(vio el rostro de Shinon y se sonrojo, comenzó a tartamudear) ….que hermosa…

Shinon (Feliz): (con un leve sonrojo)….eh…gracias, que manera tan única tienes de saludar.

Naruto: (Tanto él como Shinon se levantaron) ¿estas bien?

Shinon: Si, no me lastime.

Naruto: (Viendo la cantidad de cosas que hay)Veo que te acabas de mudar.

Shinon: Si, pronto ire a la escuela.

Naruto: Que bien….ah por cierto me llamo Uzumaki Naruto.

Shinon: Yo Asada Shinon.

Naruto: Yo creo que mejor me voy que llego tarde a clases.

Shinon: Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Ambos se despidieron y Naruto continúo su camino rápido a Konoha Highschool, cabe destacar que el y Shinon se agradaron.

Konoha Highschool fin de la primer hora.

Naruto: (Caminando por los pasillos)[llegue, 10 minutos después de que empezó la escuela, a tiempo para el primer periodo]

Clase de Kakashi.

Kakashi: Muy bien chicos, escuchen tengo un anuncio que hacerles. (Todo el mundo puso atencion) El día de hoy viene una nueva chica a tomar el curso con nosotros.

Naruto: [Nueva Chica, ¿será Shinon?]

Kakashi: Ya puedes pasar.

La chica nueva paso en efecto para Naruto es Shinon pero con el uniforme de Konoha.

Shinon: Buenos días compañeros, mi nombre es Asada Shinon.

Kakashi: ¿Dinos, que es lo que gusta hacer y/o tus pasatiempos?

Shinon: Me gusta oir música, jugar Futbol, jugar Videojuegos y Estudiar.

Kakashi: ¿eres lista?

Shinon: Trato de serlo.

Kakashi: Muy bien grupo Párense y Saluden.

Todos: (levantándose) Bienvenida a Konoha (Sentándose)

Kakashi: Muy bien, comencemos la clase, siéntese junto a la Señorita Hyuga.

Shinon: Bien.

Receso. Patio Escolar

Naruto estaba sentado junto a un árbol relajándose y Kiba llego a un lado de Naruto.

Kiba: Oye Naruto, No me gusta cómo me miras.

Naruto: (Voltea a ver a Kiba) Ni te estaba mirando.

Kiba: AHH Asi que me ignoras.

Naruto: No es eso….

Kiba: Asi que me mirabas.

Naruto se levanto para tratar de arreglar la situación pero le fue mal, Kiba lo empujo y se fue riendo.

Naruto (Susurrando): (Levantándose) ¿Por qué a mi? (En eso llega Shinon y le extiende la mano)

Shinon: ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte, chico derriba chicas?

Naruto: (Tomando la mano de Shinon para levantarse) Gracias, ¿Shinon cierto?

Shinon: Si.

A lo lejos un pequeño grupo veía la escena.

Sakura: ¿Esa que no es la chica nueva?

Hinata: Si, ¿Qué hace con Naruto?

Ino: No lo sé.

Shikamaru: (Recien llegando) hey, ¿Qué hay chicas?

Sakura: Hola.

Hinata: Hola.

Ino: Hola, nada vemos a la chica nueva hablando con Naruto.

Shikamaru: ¿Porque?

Sakura: Queremos ver que le ve esa chica nueva al perdedor de Naruto.

Con Naruto y Shinon.

(Estan sentados en el arbol)

Shinon: ¿Asi que es por eso que te molestan?

Naruto: Exacto.

Shinon: Pobre Naruto (acariciando el cabello de Naruto)

Naruto: (Avergonzado) Gracias.

Con Hinata, Sakura y esos tipos.

Hinata: [¡¿AHORA LE ACARICIA EL CABELLO?!]

Con Naruto y Shinon

Naruto: Tu mano es muy suave.

Shinon: Gracias.

El receso había terminado, y era hora del almuerzo donde Naruto y Shinon se sentaron juntos para platicar más, al final del día cuando las clases terminaron, Naruto acompaño a Shinon a su casa.

Calle Cerca de la casa de Shinon

Shinon: ¿Por qué termino contigo?

Naruto: No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Shinon: Descuida (tocando la mano de naruto) encontraras a alguien especial.

Naruto: (con un leve sonrojo) Gracias

Llegando a la casa de Shinon, Naruto y Shinon se despidieron, durante el resto del viaje a casa Naruto se preguntaba muchas cosas sobre Shinon, pero no quería ponerle mucha atención, solo quería saber, si Shinon será su pareja, se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y se sonrojo.

Casa de Naruto

Naruto: Ya llegue!

Jiraya: (desde la cocina) Yo También!

Naruto: Hazte el gracioso.

Jiraya: ¿Cómo te fue?

Naruto: Muy bien, conocí a una chica nueva que recién se mudo a la ciudad y…..

Jiraya: Ahhh ya entiendo, el pequeño Naruto se volvió a enamorar.

Naruto: (Se sonrojo y volteo para otro lado) ehhh no.

Jiraya: Tranquilo Naruto eso es normal.

Naruto: Pero…. ¿Aun me puedo enamorar despues de Terminar con Hinata hace unas semanas? ¿No necsito tomarme un tiempo?

Jiraya: Naruto, eres un humano, pero eres un adolecente….asi que te dire la verdad sobre eso, ¡No seas Payaso! Que estúpido se creería eso, se supone que estas madurando y parte de madurar es avanzar.

Naruto: Si, cierto, no debo de actuar como unos de esos adolecentes que le exageran.

Jiraya: ¿Verdad? Ahora…..cuentame de ella.

Naruto le conto a Jiraya sobre Shinon la chica nueva, lo que paso, como la conoció y como era Fisicamente y su personalidad.

Paso el tiempo fue a su cuarto a estudiar y hacer la tarea, cuando la termino, fue a la computadora para revisar su Facebook, y vio que tenia una solicitud de amistad de Shinon la acepto.

Pasaron 30 minutos jugando videojuegos de paginas Web y Shinon le hablo por webcam.

Shinon: Naruto, hola, ¿Cómo estas?

Naruto: Estoy bien, acabo de Terminar la tarea y estudiar.

Shinon: Yo también, y dime ¿Qué haras el Sabado?

Naruto: ehh…..nada….¿Por?

Shinon: Pensaba, ya que no conozco la ciudad, quizás podramos ir por allí para divertirnos y que conosca la ciudad.

Naruto: ehh….Claro, eso me gustaría, te enseñare unos lugares geniales.

Shinon: Eso espero.

Pasaron los días, Naruto pasaba mas tiempo con Shinon, pero a Hinata no le gustaba como Naruto pasaba tiempo con esa chica.

**NA: Esta serie tendrá unos episodios cortos y otros largos.**


End file.
